There are various wrapping techniques using a film, for example, bag sealing, overwrapping, stretch-wrapping, skin wrapping, and the like, which are chosen so as to take full advantage of the film used. In the field of these wrapping techniques, a single layer film using a general-purpose resin, such as polyethylene, polypropylene, and polyvinyl chloride, has been widely employed.
However, cases are increasing in which these conventional films fail to cope with the recent increase or diversity of demands for wrapping films and changes of social needs. For example, in the field of stretch-wrapping of foods, such as vegetables, fruits, fish, meats, and cooked foods, either as they are or placed on a plastic tray, with a wrapping film, use of ethylene resins such as low-density polyethylene resins and ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer resins has been studied with keenness as substitutes for conventionally employed polyvinyl chloride films from the considerations of safety and environmental conservation. However, films solely comprising a low-density polyethylene resin cannot satisfy all the requirements demanded, e.g., self-tack, low-temperature sealing properties, softness, and mechanical strength. Films of an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer resin, with its vinyl acetate content, molecular weight, etc., being properly selected, would be freed form the above-described problems associated with the low-density polyethylene resin films to some extent. However, when they are used in stretch-wrapping of sharp-edged foods or trays, they are easily torn at the sharp edge.
For the purpose of satisfying all the requirements as a wrapping film, a laminate film composed of a specific intermediate layer having laminated on both sides thereof an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer resin layer has been proposed as disclosed in, for example, JP-A-61-44635 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application"). However, these laminate films still involve disadvantages, such as development of an acetic acid odor or poor balance between softness and cutting properties causing reduction in operation efficiency on an automatic wrapping line.